


Sickeningly Sweet

by dabnyfantown



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get freaking ready, M/M, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Yea thats right, You heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: Wes gets sick and it's all Danny's fault.





	1. Chapter 1

Like every other negative development in his life as of late, _this was not his fault_. Really, it wasn't. How was he to blame for Danny "Phantom" fighting his latest ghost battle in the rain? It was his job to observe them, not schedule them.

Well, that was a bit of a stretch. He supposes he doesn’t _have_ to document every one of "Phantom's" battles, but if he didn't, then how else would he prove to everyone else that Danny "Phantom" was really just Danny Fenton in disguise? 

No, he decided, this was definitely all Fenton's fault and _not his_. 

It was Fenton's fault his latest battle (with the box ghost... _again_ ) occurred during the storm the previous night. It was Fenton's fault he had to follow him in the first place (if only he would just _admit_ to being Phantom, then all his problems would go away). And it was most certainly, without a doubt, Fenton's fault that Wes was lying in bed sick from having caught a cold in the rain. It was all Fenton's fault, obviously. 

Wes winced as another coughing fit overtook his body. He felt like shit, and to make matters worse all of his film from the previous night had gotten destroyed from the storm. Not only was he miserable and missing school because of it, but he hadn't even got anything useful out of it. Had he gotten some evidence, he reflected, he probably wouldn't mind his current predicament as much. 

Just as Wes was beginning to swim deeper into the endless pool of self-pity, a knock on the front door pulled him from his thoughts. He heard brief, muffled conversation followed by light treading as someone ran up the stairs and a soft tap on his bedroom door. 

"Come in," he muttered weakly, voice hoarse from the constant bouts of coughing he was being subjected to.

His eyes widened as he took in the figure before him, with his shaggy black hair and his sheepish expression. 

"What... What are you doing here?" he rasped, voice laced with venom despite how weak it was.

"Oh, uh," Danny started, hand subconsciously reaching behind his neck to rub at the skin, something Wes had noticed Fenton did only when he was nervous.

"Well?" he prompted, "Spit it out,". 

"You weren't at school today,". Wes merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yea? I'm well aware,".

"Right, so I offered to bring your homework to you. Yanno, so you can keep your grades up for basketball?" And oh, wow. That was.... not was Wes was expecting. He especially wasn't expecting Fenton, or... Danny... to be acting so sincere. He cleared his throat.

"Oh. Umm. Thanks. That's really... Considerate of you,". Danny seemed to relax, relieved that Wes hadn't made any objections. 

"No problem! I'll just be um... going then," he turned to leave but Wes called out just as his hand was on the handle.

"Wait!" He cried out, much louder than he had intended. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"It's just... why?" Danny simply sighed, which had Wes raising an eyebrow. What was going on?   
"Look... I know you hate me, or something," Danny started, and Wes tried to cut him off but Danny just continued on as if he hadn't heard him.

"I know you hate me but I don't... hate you, that is. I don't hate you. I actually think you're a pretty cool dude. When you're not trying to convince everyone I'm dead that is,".

"Oh," Wes said elegantly, because how else was he supposed to respond? Fenton, his long-term and self-proclaimed rival, didn't hate him. In fact, he thought he was cool.

"Yea," Danny replied just as elegantly, the atmosphere in the air momentarily turning awkward.

"But... Why?"

"Why would I? You've never done anything to me,".

"But... I tried to tell the whole school you were Phantom. I tried to ruin you,".

"Yea, well," Danny chuckled, his tone far too dark for Wes' comfort, "I've had lot worse done to me. Trust me,". The hallow look in his eyes made Wes shudder, and he decided not to push it. He was about to open his mouth to respond, when a violent fit of coughing overtook him yet again.

Before he could even understand what was happening, there was a gentle hand rubbing his back in a soothing motion, and another reaching across his face to brush his bangs aside. The hand continued rubbing circles long after the coughing subsided and Wes got his breathing under control, and didn't stop until he finally opened his eyes and glanced at Danny, who was now sitting right beside him. He was taken aback by how worried the expression on his face seemed to be, as if it genuinely hurt him to see Wes in pain. It just didn't add up.

"You should probably go," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want you getting sick,". 

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Danny said, pausing briefly before continuing, "But I think I'll head out anyways. Let you get some rest. You need it. You look like hell,".

"Gee thanks," Wes responded dryly. Danny simply laughed. Reaching down to grab his backpack, he turned to look at Wes, staring at him with a strange look on his face, as if he was debating something. Wes didn't really have to wonder what that something was for long; however, as before he knew it Danny was bending down and placing a quick, feather-like kiss upon his temple before spinning around and hurrying out of the room. 

Wes was absolutely _not_ blushing, though, honest.  His fever had just spiked, that was all. Which is totally why he was reaching up to touch the spot where Danny's lips had been just moments before. Totally. And if the next time he saw Danny at school his fever just _happened_ to spike again, well, it wasn't his fault. _Really_ , it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Wes get closer and Wes starts to realize some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was just gonna be a one-shot sick-fic??? Sike!!!!! Get ready for rare-pair slowburn hell :-)))

The visits continued after that. At first, Danny simply seemed to be going a good deed and bringing Wes his homework every day as he recovered from his cold. _That_ , at least, Wes could understand. If Danny Fenton _was_ Danny Phantom, which Wes had yet to give up trying to prove, it would only make sense for him to try and carry out his heroic duties in his civillian disguise as well. Especially since it was _his_ fault Wes got sick in the first place.

What Wes didn't understand; however, was why Fenton _kept_ showing up. Even after Wes was fully recovered and had returned to school, Danny still kept coming over to "visit" after school. Most times, they wouldn't talk. Danny would simply walk in, drop his bag unceremoniously on the floor, and pull out his homework and start working on it. Wes didn't mind that part much. For one, it gave him motivation to actually get his work done; Danny's presence being a catalyst of sorts for Wes's productivity. It also gave him an excuse to keep an eye on Danny, that way, when the moment arose, he could finally get the proof he needed once and for all to prove that Fenton _really_ was Phantom.

The thing that confused him most though, was that's not all that Danny did. Some days he'd walk in and immediately start telling Wes every detail about his day at school, just nonstop chatter which Wes should have been more annoyed by but actually couldn't find it in himself to hate. Danny had a nice voice okay? That's all. It was the kind that left one mesmerized; left one hanging on the edge of their seat, toes curling in anticipation as they waited to hear the rest of the story. Man, could Danny tell stories. When he really got going, he'd start talking with his hands, animating every word that fell from his lips: a strange kind of poetic dance that left Wes feeling as if he was drowning and Danny's voice was the only anchor he had left on the Earth.

Of course, Wes only listened (with rapt attention) to Danny's stories in the hopes that something he would say would accidentally reveal the truth of his identity. Obviously.

Other days; however, Danny would say nothing when he arrive. He would just walk over to the chair in the corner of the room (the one that Wes had officially dubbed "Danny's Chair" as it had started to smell like him... not that Wes noticed or anything, or cared. Because he totally didn't), and ungracefully plop down on it, eyes blank as he gazed ahead with disinterest. Wes hated those days, he would much rather perfer the talkative Fenton. Or the Fenton who throw highlighters at him during their study sessions when Wes started zoning out. Or the Fenton would walk in and immediately declare that they would be playing video games that day, and that Wes should prepare himself for a beating. Anything but the cold, stoic, shell of the boy he was beginning to think of as his frien- acquaintance.

On those days, though it usually took some coaxing, Wes would simply take Danny by the shoulder (gently, he learned, as his jaw was still tender from the first time he tried to help Danny when he was in this state and he punched him in the face) and lead him to his bed, wrapping him up in blankets and grabbing some snacks for the two of them to share as they watched cheesy Netflix movies until Danny would start to feel like himself again.

It was those moments when Wes would find that his growing feelings were getting harder to deny. He was running out of excuses to explain to himself why his heart beat so fast when Danny's hand would brush against his as he reached for another piece of popcorn. Or why his breath had hitched in his throat that one time Danny had fallen asleep during a movie and his head had come to a rest upon his shoulder. Or why it was getting harder and harder to stop himself from reaching out and simply grabbing that pale, bony hand in his own and rubbing his thumb in circles over it. He couldn't explain it; so he didn't. He was content with... whatever this new relationship between them was, so he simply let it be, not wanting to push too far and ruin things.   
-  
"So I have a question," Wes said one day during one of their study sessions. They were cramming for Lancer's test the next day over _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , but Wes had bigger mysteries on his mind than Boo Radley and the strange hidey hole, and he felt that if he didn't ask now, the curiousity would literally eat him alive.

"No," Danny replied, though the sound was muffled due to his chewing on the cap of the green highlighter that was currently in his hand (a habit which Wes had found _disgusting_ , but somehow didn't have the heart to ask Danny to stop because it always helped him concentrate).

"No what?" Wes replied, not understanding what Danny could possibly think he was going to ask.

"You're going to ask me to stop chewing on my highlighter. I _know_ it drives you crazy, but the answer is no. It helps me focus. Just like your constantly bouncing knee helps you focus, even though it kinda makes me wanna scream,".

"My knee is not- _Oh_ ," he looked down, and sure enough his knee was lightly bouncing up and down. How had he never noticed? And more to the point, _how had Danny?_

"Whatever," Wes continued, "That's not what I was going to ask you anyways. But how did you know I hated that you did that?" Wes had been so careful to never mention it, not wanting to hurt his... friend? Yea, he decided. His friend's feelings.

"You have a tell when something grosses you out. You scrunch your nose, just a bit. It's the same face you make when your dad makes his 'famous meatloaf stew'," Danny said, laughing as Wes shuddered slightly at the thought, nose scrunching up just as Danny said it did. How much did he notice?

"Oh, uh. Interesting,".

"Mmhm," Danny hummed, returning his focus to the notes spread out in front of him.

"Wait! I, uh, still have a question," Wes said, and wow, why was he suddenly so nervous? Danny simply raised a brow, a cue for Wes to go ahead.

"It's just... Why did you keep coming over? After I stopped being sick I mean. You didn't have to. You didn't even have to bring me my work in the first place sooo... why did you?"

Danny paused for a moment, and Wes could tell he was thinking his answer over carefully in his head. He held his breathe as he waited for Danny to agree with him, to say he was right, that he didn't have to, and what was he even doing here? He'd probably get up any second now that he realized he didn't have to be. He was just going to walk away and Wes would never get to-

"-es? Hellloooo? Earth to Wes?"

"Huh?" he replied, elegant as ever.

"You zoned out for a second there bud," Danny said, removing his hand from Wes' knee, and _when did he put that there and why is he moving it away?_

"Oh, uh, sorry,".

"It's all good," Danny chuckled, _chuckled_ , before continuing, "I guess at first I just... I dunno. It's stupid,".

"No, please. I wanna know,".

"Ugh, okay. You can't laugh at me though, okay? You gotta promise!"

"I promise," Wes replied, laughing slightly at the strained look on Danny's face.

"Wessss,".

"Okay okay," he said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "no laughing. I promise,".

"It's just. I dunno. I thought if we hung out more, then I dunno... maybe you would start to see me as a person and not hate me as much-"

_'I never hated you,_ ' Wes thought, ' _not really.'_

"And then, I dunno. The more we hung out the more I started getting to know you and... Well we're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yes," Wes breathed out, they were friends.

"Good," Danny said, sighing slightly, relief evident in his voice. "Then that's why I keep coming. Because we're friends now,".

"Yea... Good," Wes replied, but a part of him couldn't help but call himself out for lying. Because yes, they were friends, and yes, Wes liked that but... he couldn't help feeling just a tiny, tiny bit disappointed that _that was all they were._

' _Theres no way I... like Danny..._ ' Wes thought, ' _Right_?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wes... he's so confused. At least he's starting to understand... Right?


End file.
